


Beautiful Stranger

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale
Genre: FanficCentral30, M/M, UF Papyrus, UT Sans - Freeform, ketchup, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: This is for a friend of mine based on an artwork that they are drawing on UF Papyrus and UT Sans.Pairing: UF Papyrus x UT Sans (Ketchup)Rating: E(Fluff, shyness, kiss, pure fluff is all)





	Beautiful Stranger

Sans glanced over at the tall skeleton that resembled his brother. However, the sharp edges, tattered scarf and dark attire was a bit off putting. Still, he couldn’t deny the handsome features of the young skeleton before him, who strutted with a confident walk, one with pride and strength. Fell glanced briefly at the young skeleton before him, who had the likeness of his brother, but was different and much calmer, less tense and nervous. His eye socket darted in all different directions of the young skeleton’s body attire. The overhung hoodie, pair of striped pants and pink slippers. Yep, laziness dripped out of every pore of this young skele-man. Still, Fell couldn’t stop staring and thus decided to take a closer look. 

And by closer look, he strutted across the way, narrowing the gap between them. Sans smelled the scent of spices coming from Fell, his soul heart racing and would be pumping amounts of hemoglobin if he produced any. “H-Hey,” he stuttered, having a flush of blue flashed across his face. He had a passing thought of Fell towering over him, using those sharp phalanges to caress his ribcage. That thought continued as the gap between them both closed, with Fell having a spread grin across his face. He leaned forward a bit, causing Sans to dip back, with Fell sharp orbs staring straight into blank eye-sockets. 

“Whats the matter? Are you overwhelmed by the presence of the Great and Terrible Papyrus?” 

“N-No, bro. I-I’m just....damn your hot.” 

“Nyeh, heh, heh. Why thank you for the genuine compliment?!” 

Sans face flushed fully on blue as Papyrus’ leaned more towards him, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Fell smirk widened as he leered closer, only an inch away from Sans face. 

“I’m not even…touching you,” he whispered in a low husky voice, causing Sans legs to tremble. How can this tall skeleton version of his brother be so intimidating and hot at the same time?! Sans had no time to think of the answer as a clank was pressed against his teeth, with strong arms wrapping around his waist. Sans shuddered at the touch, closing his eye sockets and wrapping his own arms around the skeleton’s neck, moaning and completely submitting to him. Papyrus gave a satisfied purr, never letting go of the small skeleton. Sans didn’t mind the connection, wanting for this feeling to last. 

“This is okay.”


End file.
